This invention pertains to gages for collector's cards and more specifically to a gage by which the equality of the width of margins on such cards may be judged.
Collecting of cards on which pictures of athletic team members are shown has become a popular hobby. As is common to most hobbies, certain standards of the quality of the piece collected have been accepted. The quality of stamps and coins has long been judged by and for collectors of those objects. The same judgment is now being applied to collector's cards.
One of the measures by which quality of collector's cards is judged is the equal width of the margins on those cards. At least one publication dealing with the card collecting hobby has estimated that a "slight unevenness of the borders" may result in a 10% to 25% reduction in the value of the card as compared to one of the same general quality except for that defect.
For the serious collector who may, on occasion, buy or sell certain cards, such a difference may be of considerable concern. Therefore, there is a desire for a convenient way to judge the equality of margins.
By my invention I provide an easily carried, conveniently used gage for measurement of the margins. The gage is built so as to avoid any damage to the edges or the corners of the cards. Because the physical condition of those areas on the cards are also important, protection against damage to those areas is also of concern.